On The Three
by Soann-chan
Summary: Traduction de l'excellente fic de Windstar. Les équipes du Monde entier ont appris que les Demolition Boys avaient fait exprès de perdre le championnat du Monde. A l'aide d'une vidéo, ils découvrent ce à quoi ressemblait la vie de ces garçons et comment ils ont fait les choix qui les ont menés à sauver le Monde.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Récemment, un retour en enfance m'a faite retourner sur le fandom de beyblade (j'avais oublié à quel point cette série était géniale avant...), et je suis tombée sur cette fic : On The Three (Sur Le Trois). Ça a été un énorme coup de foudre et je suis allée jusqu'à commencer à la traduire pour une amie. Puis j'ai demandé à l'auteur (**Windstar**) si je pouvais poster ma traduction et j'ai eu son feu vert. Donc je suis fière de vous présenter ma première traduction !

(Avant toute chose, je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai jamais regardé beyblade en français (et ce n'est pas plus mal), donc je ne connais pas certaines expressions françaises utilisées dans la série. Dans ces cas là, je prendrais soit l'anglaise, soit une traduction plus ou moins littérale.)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade ne m'appartient pas, et l'extraordinaire histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus. Elle est, tout comme les personnages originaux, la propriété de Windstar.

**Synopsis :** (Cette fanfiction se déroule à la fin de la première saison et ne se soucie ni de V-Force, ni de G-revolution) Les Demolition ont perdu le championnat du Monde intentionnellement, ça, les différentes équipes le savent. Pourtant, ce qui les a conduits à faire ça, et la raison pour laquelle leurs vies sont devenues ce qu'elles sont actuellement, c'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir. Une compagne et collègue offre aux équipes du Monde l'opportunité unique qu'est de voir ce qu'il s'est produit pour que les Demolition Boys deviennent les personnes qu'ils sont à présent, et ce qui les a poussés à faire le sacrifice ultime au bout du compte. Ce qui a fait d'eux... une famille.

6360 mots

* * *

Prologue :

Les All Starz, les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers étaient furieux. Ils étaient assis dans la suite d'hôtel de Tyson (avec les Majestics), fous de rage. Maintenant que les évènements du championnat du Monde étaient finis, tout comme les évènements du lac, ils étaient perdus et confus, ainsi que – bien que ce soit compréhensible – très énervés. Et aucun ne l'était plus que Tyson.

Le jeune japonais faisait les cent pas, les poings crispés et les yeux noirs de haine et de colère. Pour qui Monsieur Dickenson se prenait-il, de dire que Tala l'avait laissé gagner leur match ? Comment osait-il suggérer que tous ses efforts avaient été en vain car Tala était plus fort et que s'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait vaincu ?

Il pleuvait dehors, la température avait augmenté après le match, et à présent une pluie glacée assaillait les rues de Russie. Les équipes étaient ennuyées et en colère. Kai les avait menés en bateau. Non seulement était-il un incroyable beyblader qui avait plus de capacités que quiconque pouvait imaginer, mais il était aussi un excellent acteur. Personne n'avait vu à travers son masque. Personne n'avait vu quoi que ce soit.

« Comment ose-t-il ? » Cria Tyson, frappant le mur en face de lui. Les autres équipes frémirent en entendant le bruit mais ne dirent rien. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées.

_Kai sortit du bâtiment, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage à cause le vent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix. Comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Tyson se précipita vers lui, cet énervant sourire qu'il possédait collé sur le visage, et ses mains faisant de grands gestes. Kai le laissa le prendre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu y échapper de toute manière._

_Il adressa un regard aux Bladebreakers. Cette équipe qu'il avait utilisé encore et encore. Il l'avait fait pour une bonne cause, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il l'avait fait. Il savait que les autres équipes lui en voulaient encore, mais il savait aussi que leurs membres comprendraient quand le temps serait venu (Et si ce n'était pas le cas alors ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il s'en moquait de toute façon.)._

_Ils allaient retourner à l'hôtel ; c'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire. Après la cérémonie de récompense… mais avec la police en chemin pour arrêter Boris à ce moment même, il doutait que la cérémonie ne prenne place avant quelques jours. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire plaisant traverser son masque. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille._

_Tala avait perdu, comme prévu, Bryan avait perdu… pas tout à fait comme prévu, et les Bladebreakers avaient gagné. C'était aussi simple que ça. Quand les Demolition Boys traverseraient le hall jusqu'à leurs vestiaires, la police serait là. Elle ferait en sorte qu'ils quittent le bâtiment indemnes, et que Boris Balkov ne soit pas avec eux. Kai avait vu le clin d'œil que le rouquin lui avait envoyé alors qu'il rejoignait le hall. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils étaient libres. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Kai envisageait de changer son nom._

_Il pouvait déjà voir le sourire sur le visage de _Luka _quand il lui en parlerait. Il aurait un sourire radieux, l'enlacerait probablement, l'appelant de ce nom qui avait été tabou pendant des années, puis l'accueillerait de nouveau dans la famille. Les autres seraient notablement excités aussi… Ce serait l'occasion d'une fête. Voltaire était, bien sûr, invité. L'homme avait été là lorsqu'il avait rejeté le nom… Maintenant il serait là lorsqu'il le prendrait à nouveau._

_Kai leva les yeux vers la neige qui tombait sur lui. Il entendit son équipe s'immobiliser à cause de la confusion. Il n'y avait de neige nulle part… à part au dessus de _lui_. Il fronça les sourcils et se décala à gauche. La neige hésita, puis le suivit. Il leva les yeux mais il n'y avait pas de nuages. Juste… de la neige. Il regarda à nouveau ses coéquipier. Ils étaient aussi perplexes que lui, quand un souvenir lui revint soudainement et il se mit à rire légèrement, ignorant les visages incrédules des nouveaux champions. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra le garçon qui était dans ses pensées peu de temps avant._

_Ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval à la base de son cou ; et il portait un long manteau blanc au dessus d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleu marine. Il souriait, insouciant et extatique, et Kai leva à nouveau les yeux vers la neige au dessus de lui. Il rit, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De l'autre côté de la rue il y avait un garçon qui avait enfin gagné sa liberté après une vie d'emprisonnement. Au dessus de lui, il y avait une neige impossible et pourtant magique, et derrière lui il y avait quatre garçons stupéfiés qui ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient._

_Kai était en train de rire. Pas le rire fou et maniaque du taré qui les avait attaqués sans pitié, mais le rire d'un garçon heureux qui n'avait que le bonheur qui l'attendait. Il regarda l'autre côté de la rue. Le roux riait aussi. Il gloussait de délice, et il y avait de la neige au dessus de lui aussi. Vêtu de ces habits flambant neufs et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, la joie semblant radier de chaque part de son corps._

_« Comment te sens-tu, Luka ? » lui envoya Kai en faisant quelques pas dans la rue. Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent avec incrédulité alors que la neige le suivait. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre. Le roux leva les yeux, ses yeux brillant d'amour et d'une lumière qu'on ne pouvait pas éteindre._

_« Je me sens-… » Un bruit de freins interrompit la scène. La neige s'arrêta ; la toupie qui dansait au milieu de la rue – complètement écrasée. Les expressions des deux garçons se chargèrent d'horreur. Le roux regarda la voiture qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de se décaler, la pédale d'accélération était enfoncée._

_« LUKA ! » Le garçon eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Kai avant que la voiture ne soit sur le point de le heurter, lui, l'adolescent qui dansait de joie une minute plus tôt._

Il pleuvait encore plus à présent, et Tyson faisait toujours les cent pas. Il jeta un regard noir à la tempête, comme si elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes, et il continuait de serrer les poings. Tout avait été parfait avant que Mr Dickenson ne leur raconte ça. Ils avaient voulu savoir une chose et avaient reçu plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient.

Tala avait sacrifié le match. Il avait fait exprès de perdre ce maudit match et maintenant Tyson était le possesseur d'une victoire qu'il ne méritait pas. Il était furieux. Il les haïssait et il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on l'ait trompé. Il se retourna, prenant note des blessures de Ray. Le garçon était dans un état terrible, et ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Ray avait été massacré pour rien. Il n'était blessé pour aucune raison. C'était quelque chose que Tyson ne pouvait pardonner. Comment Bryan osait-il le blesser juste pour le blesser ? Comment osait-il ? Tyson ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça ne voulait pas s'incruster dans sa tête quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » cria-t-il à personne en particulier.

« La vie n'est pas juste. » répondit simplement Ray. Comment pouvait-il être si calme alors que Tyson bouillait de rage. Ce n'était pas juste non plus.

« Kai nous a trompés ! »

« C'est vrai, mais il a sauvé le monde… »

« Tu t'attends à ce que j'y croie ? »

« Tu as entendu aussi ce que Mr Dickenson a dit… Kai et les autres sont membres de l'Agence de Sécurité Internationale Division Beyblade*. …Ils étaient en mission, et ils l'ont réussie. » marmonna Kenny qui ne semblait pas plus joyeux à propos de la situation que les autres.

« Je m'en fiche, et qui avait déjà entendu parler de cette ISABD(1) au juste ? » claqua Tyson en colère, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la logique de Kenny.

« La Russie ne fait même pas partie de l'ISA… Je parie que c'est n'importe quoi. » murmura Emily, croisant les bras. Dans sa main était son spectre. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il lui avait été rendu.

« Exactement ! »

« En cas d'urgence, parfois, des mesures spéciales sont prises pour assurer le bien du monde… le sauver leur a sûrement permis de plier les règles légèrement, et je suis sûr que L'ISABD est associée avec la BBA et son SS… »

« J'en ai marre de ces acronymes ! Qui se soucie du fait que la BBA ait un service secret ! » Tyson était énervé, et lui parler ne changeait rien.

« Eh bien, on devrait puisque Kai en faisait _aussi _partie ! »

« Il est probablement membre du country club de chaque pays de toute façon. » C'était marmonné mais ça reçu tout de même une réponse.

« Seulement Londres et Beijing, peut-être aussi Tokyo mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir rempli les papiers de celui-ci. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et regardèrent d'un air choqué la personne qui se trouvait là, gouttant sur le parquet.

_Tout se passa à toute vitesse. Le dénommé Luka sauta plus haut que quiconque aurait même envisagé sauter un jour, et atterrit gracieusement sur le toit de la voiture qui avait tenté de le renverser. Il grimaça quand une balle traversa le toit et faillit toucher son pied. Il roula sur le côté et tenta de détaler de l'autre côté de la rue pour rejoindre une certaine forme de sécurité dans l'arène (ou avec Kai, ça irait aussi.)._

_Il n'y parvint pas cependant. La voiture recula soudainement et il dut tournoyer sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle collision. L'adrénaline se propagea dans son sang et il pivota et se mit à courir. La voiture le suivit, déterminée à tuer sa victime, et ignorant qu'un adolescent particulièrement énervé la suivait de près._

_Kai courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ses yeux suivant les cheveux roux qui disparaissaient lentement de son champ de vision. S'il y avait une chose qu'il maudissait par dessus tout actuellement, c'était que ce fichu Luka savait courir. Il se propulsa en avant, allant au delà de ses limites afin de pouvoir suivre le garçon. La voiture braquait ici et là sur le côté, tentant de l'écraser ou de lui tirer dessus. Les deux auraient fonctionné mais le garçon était vigilant. Il restait près des échoppes et des allées. Près d'endroits derrière lesquels il pouvait se dissimuler pour éviter les assauts meurtriers. On ne l'aurait pas sans combat._

_« Kai ! Attend ! » Il l'ignora. Tyson ne le ralentirait pas quand il y avait un fou à la poursuite de son frère. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça mais c'est ce qu'il était. Son frère, et il ne laisserait rien lui arriver alors qu'il venait juste de devenir libre._

_Il entendit un autre bruit de freins et regarda à sa gauche. Il y avait une voiture juste à côté de lui, la vitre se baissa. Bryan. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir. Ian était dans le siège passager et Spencer à l'arrière._

_« Monte ! » Cria Bryan avec urgence. Kai acquiesça mais ouvrit la porte du conducteur._

_« Bouge. » lança-t-il, et Bryan se déplaça vers le siège du passager, envoyant Ian dans les sièges arrières. Kai attrapa le volant et fit à peine attention au claquement de la porte qui signifiait un nouveau passager avant de partir à toute vitesse dans les rues après la voiture qui pourchassait son ami._

_« Woah, Kai, tu sais conduire ? » Il blêmit. Fichu Tyson. Grondant, mais n'ayant pas le temps de s'arrêter, il accéléra et passa une vitesse, il devait se dépêcher._

_« Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu as choisi de monter dans la mauvaise voiture. » Arrêtez tout. Est-ce que Bryan venait de faire une blague ? Alertez les médias ! Tyson avait refermé la bouche. Il semblait avoir juste remarqué qui d'autre était dans la voiture. Oups._

_Les choses ne se passaient pas bien pour Luka en revanche. Il se déplaçait à la vitesse d'une torpille et arrivait au bout des rues. Eux, en revanche, n'étaient pas à cours de balles. Il siffla quand l'une érafla son manteau tout neuf qu'on lui avait offert comme premier présent pour sa liberté. Une larme faillit couler, mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit où courir se cacher._

_Il était au bout de la route, ceci dit, et très vite le trottoir se changea en graviers. Il ne connaissait qu'un endroit qui serait assez bien pour lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Un lac.. grand et avec un peu de chance gelé… Assez grand et assez marqué pour que les conducteurs de la voiture comprennent qu'ils pouvaient à tout moment couler s'ils essayaient de rouler dessus. Il sourit. Parfait._

_Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il se cacha derrière les arbres à travers le sentier qui menait au lac. Il pouvait entendre cette fichue voiture qui tentait de le suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le sentier était assez grand pour elle, crotte._

_Il accéléra cependant, courant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que le lac soit dans son champ de vision. Il sourit et courut dessus avec une aisance qui avait mis des années à se perfectionner jusqu'à la moitié, satisfait lorsqu'il entendit la voiture s'arrêter abruptement. Il poursuivit cependant, il poursuivit car les balles étaient toujours une menace et qu'il ne doutait pas de leur précision._

_Kai braqua le volant et perdit Luka de vue un instant avant que le roux ne tourne dans une rue de droite. Kai partit à gauche. Tyson cria et lui dit qu'il allait dans le mauvais sens mais Spencer lui répliqua de la fermer. Le japonais acquiesça, toujours intimidé par sa compagnie. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de laisser sa stupeur de côté et de crier à chaque fois qu'ils manquaient de heurter une voiture ou roulaient sur une bosse. Bryan se mit même à jurer et claqua sa main sur le tableau de bord après un choc particulièrement violent._

_« Punaise Hiwatari, tu reçois enfin ta putain de Corvette et tu la défonces le même jour ! »_

_« Je te donne le tour que tu voulais avec, non ? Alors ferme-la ! » Rétorqua Kai furieusement et Tyson fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais était-ce lui, ou les Demolition Boys faisaient preuve d'humour ? Enfin, au moins Bryan, et c'était de l'humour sec qui le faisait frissonner. Il ne l'appréciait pas non plus._

_Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du lac que les chasseurs. Luka arrivait au centre et trottait sagement vers eux. Kai sortit de la voiture et passa la main dans sa veste pour sortir quelque chose qui ressemblait à… un pistolet ? Les yeux de Tyson faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Regardant en arrière il vit deux autres véhicules… des jeeps… arrivant derrière eux. Les autres Bladebreakers avaient attrapé une voiture et les avait suivis. Un homme inconnu et Mr Dickenson étaient dans la première, Max assis entre eux, Ray… et était-ce Lee ? Judy conduisait le dernier véhicule ; ce qui signifiait que les All Starz étaient là aussi… Et Mariah, Kevin et Gary s'empilaient à l'arrière._

_Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ce qu'il se passait sur le lac. Luka courait toujours pour sa vie, et Kai courait vers lui, brandissant son revolver tel un professionnel. Il tira, et il y eut un cri de l'autre côté du lac. Bien sûr que ces gars allaient conduire leur voiture à travers le parc de Moscou jusqu'au lac de cette même ville. Bryan se mit à sa droite et Spencer à sa gauche, chacun tirant sur ceux qui attaquaient leur ami._

_Luka siffla avec colère quand l'une des balles passa dangereusement près de sa tête et leur cria de faire attention. Kai s'arrêta aussitôt et poursuivit sa course vers lui. Soudainement, cependant, la voiture reprit vie et accéléra, osant rouler sur le lac. Elle voulait rejoindre Luka avant Kai, et sur un tel terrain, il était clair qu'elle y parviendrait bientôt._

_Spencer gronda en russe et visa l'avant du véhicule. Pow ! Elle partit en vrille, glissant sans que le conducteur, choqué, puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Puis un craquement retentit dans l'air. Luka s'immobilisa. Kai ne bougeait plus, et les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle._

_Trop près. Luka était trop près de la voiture. Il osa regarder sous lui la craquelure qui s'étendait jusque sous ses pieds. Il ravala sa peur de la situation, et fit un pas en avant avec précaution. Crac ! Il regarda Kai, un peu plus loin et en sécurité par rapport aux craquelures qui se propageaient autour de lui. Les autres reculaient progressivement hors de la glace, laissant Kai jouer les sauveteurs. Ça n'aiderait personne si les cinq se retrouvaient dans l'eau._

_« Cours Luka… Je te rattraperai si tu tombes. » murmura Kai doucement. Le roux acquiesça et courut à toute vitesse au delà des craquelures, tâchant de calculer ses pas alors que la glace s'effondrait suite à la pression qu'on exerçait dessus._

_« Hey, un instant… est-ce que c'est Tala ? » S'exclama Tyson, et à ce moment, distrait de sa concentration, Luka leva la tête. Une balle du dernier tireur éveillé traversa son estomac. Kai hurla d'horreur alors qu'il voyait le roux trébucher. Des yeux bleus croisèrent le regard de Kai une dernière fois, et la glace se brisa, l'envoyant vers ce qui aurait dû être une mort glacée._

Personne n'y croyait. La fille brune de l'hôpital se tenait devant eux, ses cheveux désordonnés et emmêlés mais toujours dans une queue de cheval têtue. Elle semblait frissonner à cause du froid et Tyson sentit une vague de sympathie envers elle avant de se rappeler de quel côté elle était. Définitivement pas le leur. Il lui adressa un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un joli sourire. Elle observa les regards abasourdis dans la pièce, autour d'elle.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Anna Jones. Enchantée. » dit-elle simplement, inclinant la tête et les désignant. Certains des membres les plus raisonnables et prévenants du groupe retournèrent leurs salutations et leur sourit avec appréciation.

Regardant Tyson qui avait à peine bougé un muscle et sûrement pas pour dire bonjour, elle sourit poliment. Il la regarda durement en retour. Ses mains attrapèrent un sac à dos qu'elle portait, elle inspira profondément, et le retira. Elle ne demanda même pas si ça les dérangeait, elle fit ce qu'elle voulait, et tout le monde était trop surpris, essayant de comprendre comment elle était apparue de la fenêtre, pour l'en empêcher.

Kevin examina même le rebord. Aucun signe de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant elle l'avait fait. Déroutant… et plutôt dérangeant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ça l'ennuyait. Il la regarda espérant qu'elle explique mais elle continua à retirer des papiers de son sac et à les placer sur la table de salon. Tyson, en revanche, en avait assez. Il grogna et s'approcha d'elle. Furieux, et espérant se faire comprendre, il lui saisit rudement le bras.

« Vous voulez que je vous _aide _? » Elle sortir son bras de la prise et rejeta sa main sans même cligner des yeux. Lee le remarqua aussitôt. Elle était entraînée en arts martiaux. Était-elle de l'ISABD ? Il voulait savoir…

« Pour dire la vérité, non, je n'en ai pas besoin. » répondit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. Tyson fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, mais moi j'espérais vous aider. » Chaque mot était prononcé lentement, comme pour des simples d'esprit. C'était d'ailleurs clairement ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, car elle retourna à ses papiers et les ignora jusqu'à être satisfaite.

« Comme je le disais, mon nom est Anna Jones. Parfois Dama Anya… mais s'il vous plait appelez-moi Anna. Je travaille pour l'ISABD, le BBASS, et bien sûr Voltaire Hiwatari. » Tout le monde se figea à la mention de ce nom mais elle poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. « Je suis venue de mon propre accord, et j'espère que vous m'écouterez avant de tirer vos propres conclusions quant aux évènements qui ont transpiré ces derniers mois, en particulier ceux qui ont précédé et ont eu lieu sur le lac gelé. Le Championnat du Monde est l'un des plus importants pour vous je suppose ? » Elle parlait bien et son aisance en anglais était évidente pour tous. Sa voix n'avait pas d'accent. Née américaine peut-être ? Il n'y avait même pas une trace de russe dans ses mots. Ray acquiesça et lui adressa un siège. Elle le remercia gentiment mais lui dit que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Elle partirait bientôt.

_Kai bougea si vite que, alors que Dranzer était déjà sortie et faisait fondre la glace, les autres cherchaient encore à savoir à quel moment il avait trouvé le temps de se préparer et lancer sa blade. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, pas avec la chaleur spectaculaire de Dranzer. La glace avait fondu et on pouvait voir Luka respirant difficilement dans l'eau par dessous le phénix._

_Il leva une main et attrapa une de ses serres, toussant en quête d'air alors qu'elle le déposait près de son maître. Kai prit Luka dans ses bras et murmura un silencieux « Dieu merci » à peine l'avait-il contre lui. Des bras pâles encerclèrent le cou de Kai, et alors que du sang tâchait le manteau blanc qu'il portait, Luka serra son frère contre lui. Kai jura silencieusement et souleva l'adolescent avant de courir en direction de la Corvette et des jeeps qui avaient amené les témoins jusqu'ici._

_« Bryan, il faut que tu presses la plaie, il perd trop de sang… Spencer, j'ai besoin des coordonnées de l'hôpital le plus proche. Ian, va chercher la trousse de secours et aide Bryan sur les sièges arrières. Essayez de panser la blessure en attendant notre arrivée à l'hôpital. » Luka marmonnait des paroles incohérentes pendant que Kai donnait les ordres. Les russes agirent aussitôt malgré les regards surpris qu'on leur lançait. « Dégagez ces foutus véhicules de mon chemin, maintenant ! » Cria Kai en remarquant que le chemin de la corvette était bloqué par les autres. Aussitôt, les conducteurs acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent, au grand désarroi de leurs passagers. Tyson glapit et se précipita dans l'un des véhicules, réalisant bien vite qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la voiture de sport._

_Pour la première fois, Kai était heureux qu'on lui en ai promis deux, car il savait que la première était fichue. Du sang tâchait les sièges arrières, et les branches, pierres et autre obstacles lors de la course effrénée avaient abîmé la peinture. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'hôpital, la voiture fumait d'une manière inquiétante. Ça n'avait aucune importance cependant. Il quitta le volant et se concentra sur le fait de donner à Luka l'aide dont il avait désespérément besoin._

_Cependant, alors que les infirmiers déposaient l'adolescent sur une civière, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un appela son nom. Il s'attendait à un adolescent de l'une des équipes qui les avaient suivis à l'hôpital, mais pas à la brune choquée sur le pas de la porte. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se figea. Dans sa main se trouvaient les morceaux de Wolborg, détruite, le spectre brillant légèrement sur sa paume. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

_« Kai ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant. Les autres équipes les regardaient avec confusion. Il jeta un œil à la civière et elle cria, courant en sa direction. « Luka ? » Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Elle se cambra et tenta de se dégager pour se rendre auprès du rouquin qu'on emmenait déjà en salle d'opération. « Luka ! »_

_« Shh Anya, tout ira bien. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. » Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de peur et il cala sa tête contre son épaule dans le geste le plus affectueux qu'on l'ai jamais vu faire. Il la berça et la garda contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus fort sur son épaule. Il ignora totalement les regards qu'on lui lançait. Ce n'était pas le moment._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » Articula-t-elle en le regardant. Il soupira et l'entraîna vers une chaise pour l'asseoir, puis commença à tout lui expliquer._

_Pendant ce temps, Tyson se tourna vers Mr Dickenson et l'étrange homme qui l'accompagnait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait aussi. Pourquoi Kai avait-il un pistolet ? Pourquoi appelait-on Tala 'Luka' ? Pourquoi avait-on tiré sur Tala ? Et qui était la fille en pleurs ?_

_« Son nom est Anna, elle… travaille avec les Demolition Boys et Kai à l'occasion. » répondit Stanley. Tyson ne savait même pas qu'on avait posé la question, bien que ça lui en amène une nouvelle._

_« En quoi ces deux là sont-ils connectés ? » Il ne comprenait pas. Kai n'avait été dans l'équipe des Demolition Boys que quelques jours, mais la manière dont il la tenait donnait l'impression qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. « Ce sont nos ennemis ! » Les autres approuvèrent. Dans la salle d'attente, Bryan plissa les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Spencer, lui indiquant du menton d'écouter ce que l'homme avait à dire._

_« Non mon garçon, ces garçons ne sont pas nos ennemis. En vérité, vous leur devez beaucoup à tous les cinq. » La voix était sévère et il était clair que l'homme ne plaisantait pas, ce qui arracha un sourire narquois à Ian._

_« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien leur devoir ! »_

_« Un instant Mr D… Cinq ? » intervint Ray. Il n'y avait que quatre Demolition Boys._

_« Oui… Bien… Kai est inclut dans ce chiffre. » Répondit l'homme presque timidement._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à le mettre avec eux ! Ils sont nos ennemis et il a quitté leur équipe ! »_

_« Silence Tyson ! Pas un mot de plus. Ces garçons ont risqué bien plus que vous pouvez imaginer quant à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la journée, et c'est grâce à eux que votre style de vie est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ! »_

_« Eh bien, pour commencer, tu ne serais pas champion du Monde sans eux. » répliqua l'homme inconnu à côté de Mr Dickenson d'une voix dure et grave._

_« Christopher- »_

_« Dis-leur la vérité Stanley, leurs plaintes me donnent mal à la tête et je ne suis là que pour Red(2). » Il fit un geste en direction du garçon qui avait disparu dans la salle d'opération._

_« Nous dire quoi ? » demanda Max avec curiosité, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Toutes les autres équipes tendirent l'oreille. Elles voulaient savoir aussi._

_« Eh bien… Cette année le tournoi de Beyblade a été un peu… truqué. » Tous les yeux s'agrandirent de choc et d'horreur. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient. TRUQUE ? « Vous voyez, si Bio-Volt avait gagné une autre année… Comme vous l'avez appris… ils se seraient emparés du Monde. Ils planifiaient d'attaquer chaque pays, chaque nation, et de les contrôler avec les pouvoirs de Black Dranzer et des autres spectres. Pour empêcher ça, les Demolition Boys et Kai ont été inclus dans le projet Freefall. Ils ont été engagés dans la section Beyblade de l'ISA et dans les services secrets de la BBA… et avec l'aide d'Anna et de quelques autres personnes, ils ont réussi à stopper les plans guerriers de Boris. » Douze personne le regardèrent avec choc alors que l'homme poursuivait. « Pour le prix d'un titre de champion du Monde, les Demolition Boys ont, avec succès, non seulement sauvé le Monde mais aussi gagné leur liberté de l'Abbaye. Tous les quatre, ils peuvent désormais vivre libres et de la manière qu'ils souhaitent. » Il y eut un silence… avant que l'explosion n'ait lieu._

Ayant apparemment fini ses préparations, elle laissa échapper un soupir et regarda les têtes des beybladers autour d'elle. Elle leur sourit poliment, mais une fois encore ils semblaient trop surpris pour avoir une réponse à lui adresser. Ça n'eut pas l'air de l'ennuyer.

« Je suis venue en ce jour car je pense que les évènements qui ont transpiré récemment, qui vous ont affectés vous ainsi que tous ceux ayant participé plus ou moins à ce tournoi, ne vous ont pas été complètement expliqués. Peut-être, si c'était le cas, pourriez-vous regarder ces garçons non pas avec dédain et colère, mais avec appréciation. Je sais que Kai a été spécialement blessé par les mots que vous avez prononcés à l'hôpital. »

« Vraiment, parce que ça n'en avait pas l'air. » rétorqua Tyson.

« Oh, honnêtement, Mr Granger, tu as passé assez de temps avec Kai pour réaliser qu'il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense et manque terriblement d'assurance au sujet de ses émotions. » Il rit face à ces mots.

« Kai, _manquer d'assurance _? D'où as-tu péché ça, miss ! Kai est la personne la plus froide et impassible que je connaisse. Il n'a pas de véritables qualités humaines et il ne manque définitivement pas d'assurance. »

Elle se tourna et le fusilla du regard, ses yeux sombres et menaçants. Les autres dans la pièce frémirent avec maladresse alors qu'elle approchait Tyson, la colère évidente sur son visage. Ses poings étaient crispés et son visage menaçant.

« Je suis venue ici pour une seule et unique raison. Essayer de vous faire voir la vérité quant à ce qu'il s'est réellement passé lors de ce tournoi. Maintenant, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, et si tu es trop occupé à insulter un de mes plus chers compagnons alors tu peux juste sortir et rester l'imbécile arrogant immature et égoïste que tu sembles être intérieur comme extérieur. Si cependant ça t'intéresse de savoir pourquoi ils t'ont laissé gagner ce tournoi, alors tu peux descendre de tes grands chevaux et la boucler, car les prochains mots qui sortent de cette bouche auront intérêt à être des faits polis ou des questions et non pas des remarques narquoises. Je te jetterai hors de cette pièce si c'est ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir expliquer à ceux qui _sont _intéressés. Compris ? »

Tyson acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre. La fille n'allait pas l'écouter s'il ne l'avait pas fait de toute façon. Elle lui adressa un regard noir puis continua ce qu'elle avait commencé. Se retournant vers les reste de la pièce, elle poursuivit.

« Kai vous a menti à tous, et pour une bonne raison. Je vais essayer de planter le décor au mieux possible, si vous voulez m'écouter ? » Il y eut quelques hochements de tête. « Tala Ivanov, ou plutôt Luka Ivanov, est le frère de Kai. »

« Quoi ? » Ils ne pouvaient en croire leurs oreilles. Toute la pièce se mit à crier des questions. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient les uns les autres. Finalement, quelqu'un cria : « Leurs noms de famille sont différents ! »

« Pas vraiment. Kai a pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, alors que Luka a le nom de leur père. Kai n'est même pas son vrai prénom. Son vrai nom est Sacha Ivanov, mais ce nom est vite devenu tabou après la mort de Mr et Mme Ivanov. »

« Sasha ? » se moqua Tyson. « C'est un nom de fille ! »

« Pas _Sasha_, idiot, _Sa_-ch-_a_. » Elle roula des yeux. « Ça veut dire protecteur des Hommes si vous _devez_savoir. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, personne ne l'appelle comme ça à part Luka et ça reste rare. Luka et Kai ont tous deux été élevés par l'Abbaye comme, je pense, vous en a informé Boris. Kai est né là-bas, et Luka est arrivé quelques années plus tard. Pendant qu'ils y étaient il leur est arrivé… de nombreux… désastres… » Elle attrapa et ouvrit un des dossiers, tendant quelques photos à des personnes dans la salle. Des sons choqués retentirent. « Être fouetté était chose commune, être battu, en général, l'était encore plus. Ils, tout comme les autres Demolition Boys qui arrivèrent peu après Luka, étaient traités de la pire des manières car ils étaient supposés être les meilleurs. »

Une des photos était de Kai, sûrement pas plus vieux que six ou sept ans. Il regardait la caméra avec des yeux morts. On voyait de nombreux bleus sur son visage. Il y avait des coupures sur ses épaules, et son torse était rouge sous l'effet d'une hémorragie interne. Cependant, le pire était son dos. On y voyait des douzaines de profondes marques de fouet. On l'avait battu si durement que la vie semblait l'avoir quitté.

Sur la suivante, il y avait Tala. Son bras droit était détruit. Des centaines de coupures le parsemaient de haut en bas. Il saignait abondamment, et le garçon lui-même était inconscient. On pouvait voir des docteurs essayer d'en retirer du verre. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait passé dans une déchiqueteuse. C'était horrible. Même Tyson ne pouvait pas lancer de remarque sarcastique à ce sujet. Il n'y avait rien de bon à dire. Rien de bon du tout.

« Chaque jour on les entraînait aux portes de la mort. On les forçait à travailler plus dur que tout autre étudiant de l'Abbaye, et s'il y avait le moindre risque d'échec, Boris et les gardes les battaient sévèrement. Luka et Kai ont faillit réussir à échapper à l'Abbaye quand leurs parents ont découvert ce qu'il s'y tramait… Mais on a provoqué un accident de voiture pour les assassiner, et au final ils ont tout deux passé la majorité de leur vie là-bas. »

Choqués au point de ne plus savoir parler les équipes ne pouvaient en croire leurs oreilles. Que Kai ait un frère et que leurs parents aient été assassinés, qu'ils aient été envoyés vivre à l'Abbaye après un tel incident juste pour que leur vie soit faite d'horreur constante… C'était digne d'un cauchemar.

« Les Demolition Boys et Kai ont été lentement mais sûrement contactés par l'ISABD et le BBASS. Durant les six dernières années ces garçons n'ont rien fait d'autre que se placer sous le fouet de Boris et se sacrifier volontairement dans le seul but de glaner des informations que l'ISABD pourrait utiliser. Kai est celui qui s'en est le mieux tiré car après un terrible… accident… il a perdu une part de sa mémoire et a pu quitter l'Abbaye pour de bon. Tout le monde a travaillé ensemble pendant six ans pour stopper Boris, et ce championnat du Monde était la chose dont ils avaient besoin pour gagner leur liberté… Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'écoutiez ou me croyiez. Donc je vous ai amenés des preuves que vous pouvez regarder. Ce ne sont que des photocopies bien sûr, je ne vous apporterais pas les originales… Mais ceci est une copie de plusieurs centaines de cassettes de caméras de surveillance à travers le Monde. » Elle souleva un DVD de la pile. Leur souriant légèrement, elle le désigna. « Ça a été compilé dans l'ordre chronologique, commençant quand les garçons ont rejoint l'Abbaye jusqu'à la fin du championnat du Monde. Si vous le regardez… Ça dure plusieurs heures… Je pense que votre opinion risque de différer. »

Elle le tendit à Ray, qui lui semblait apparemment la personne la plus digne de confiance du groupe, et leur sourit. Puis avec un au revoir marmonné, elle retourna vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Michael avec horreur.

« Oh, c'est juste plus rapide. » Et sans un mot de plus et passa par dessus la rambarde du balcon et disparu de leur vision. Confus et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ray s'approcha de la télé et plaça le DVD dans le lecteur. Inspirant profondément, il appuya sur « lecture ».

* * *

(1) International Security Agency Beyblading Division (Agence de sécurité internationale ; division beyblade)

(2) Red est un surnom courant donné aux personnes ayant les cheveux roux (en Angleterre et en Amérique), le changer pour « Rouge » me semblait un peu stupide et même si ça aurait facilement pu devenir « le roux », je le répète assez souvent comme ça.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. Review ? Et si vous êtes bons en anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction originale, car ma traduction ne la vaudra jamais !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Comme à mon habitude, je suis très très longue à updater des fanfictions... Je ne sais pas si "On the Three" battra Golden Sun au niveau de ma lenteur, car on va dire qu'elle n'est pas due à la même chose. Golden Sun, c'est l'inspiration qui me pose problème. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de l'écrire et que je ne sache pas comment ça se passe, je ne sais juste pas comment l'écrire... On The Three, c'est une histoire d'expressions sur lesquelles je bute, donc je décourage et je n'ose pas m'y remettre pendant un moment, et quand je m'y remets, pouf ! A nouveau blocage sur l'expression... Bref, je vous dirai bien que c'est parce que j'ai attendu de finir le chapitre 5 avant de poster, mais ce serait mentir, je suis encore au milieu du chapitre 3.**  
**Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction extraordinaire dont je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude ! Ni l'univers, ni l'histoire.**

_**Environ 7000 mots**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

La vidéo débuta et avec elle vint la date. Le cinq novembre, quatorze ans plus tôt. La caméra était sur un jeune garçon, des mèches d'une couleur ardoise, même si une part était plus foncée que le reste. C'était évidemment Kai. Il portait un sweat léger et un pantalon marron, mais malgré les habits, il frissonnait. Il n'y avait ni chaussures ni chaussettes à ses pieds et il était recroquevillé dans un coin d'une pièce obscure et ayant l'air froide et humide.

Le mur était en grande partie composés de barres et de sombres dalles de pierre composaient le sol, le plafond, et les trois autres murs. Ca ressemblait plus à une prison ou à un donjon qu'à une chambre, et pour les téléspectateurs, ça donnait l'impression qu'on avait enfermé le petit garçon pour ne plus jamais le laisser ressortir.

Il chantonnait quelque chose sans air ; ses mains tripotaient quelque chose et il remuait la tête légèrement en rythme avec quelque chose qu'il était sûrement le seul à connaître. Ses grands yeux étaient concentrés sur ce qui était dans sa main, quoi que ce soit, mais ils se levaient régulièrement pour regarder dans la chambre, comme à la recherche d'une autre forme de distraction. Il ne trouvait rien qui convienne, clairement. La porte s'ouvrit au bout du hall et il sursauta un peu, regardant en sa direction en prévision de ce qui viendrait. Des gardes s'approchaient et il tâcha de voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Mama ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux regardant hors de la cellule avec espoir. Les barres commencèrent à coulisser pour laisser un des gardes rentrer, et il se rapprocha. Quelque chose vola vers lui cependant et il poussa un petit cri- bondissant en arrière, brandissant la beyblade à présent visible telle un bouclier, et son lanceur comme une épée. Les barres et la porte se refermèrent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et il regarda par dessus ses mains la chose qu'on avait mis dans sa cellule.

Ca ne bougeait pas et c'était en tas, il s'humecta les lèvres en se demandant quoi faire. Un pas en avant, puis un autre, il serra sa beyblade bleue dans sa main, Dranzer scintillant légèrement. Il marcha maladroitement jusqu'au tas, tentant de comprendre ce que c'était. Puis ça remua. Jappant à nouveau, il releva les mains pour se défendre une fois de plus avec ces jouets.

« Ow… » La chose parlait à présent. Kai s'approcha puis s'agenouilla, rampant un peu pour l'atteindre. Il regarda la chose et constata que ce qu'il pensait être un tas de déchets était en fait une personne. Un petit garçon comme lui.

« Est-ce que tu es mon ca-deau ? » Des sous-titres apparurent dans la vidéo à ce moment, les mots étaient dits en russe, et ils étaient là pour les assister. Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers lui et inclina la tête sur le côté, puis se serra contre ses genoux et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. « Mama m'avait dit qu'elle me donnerait un cadeau. »

Des yeux bleus surpris le regardèrent avec confusion. Le garçon était de plus en plus visible. Des courts cheveux rouges qui tombaient devant ses yeux et une peau pâle étaient les deux principaux attributs du nouveau venu. C'était un Tala enfant, et les filles dans la pièce ne purent retenir un roucoulement en le voyant. Même les autres devaient l'avouer, Tala était un enfant très mignon. Tout comme Kai.

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes et il regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il était et il était de plus en plus effrayé. Kai fronça les sourcils et lui tapota le front. Le garçon fit un bond et se sauva rapidement, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un coin.

Il pleurait silencieusement et Kai ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il se rapprocha, coinçant le garçon dans le coin et s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne se sauverait pas. Le garçon pleurait de plus en plus fort, émettant un son étrange ressemblant à un hurlement à chaque seconde.

« A'êtte ça ! » Siffla le garçon aux cheveux ardoise en se bouchant les oreilles. « A'ette de fai'e ce b'uit ! » Mais le garçon continua à hurler. De plus en plus fort alors que Kai se mettait aussi à lui crier d'arrêter. Finalement, le futur Bladebreaker en eut assez et le frappa sur le visage le plus fort possible. Le hurlement s'arrêta aussitôt et les spectateurs virent une main tremblante se poser sur sa joue, des larmes toujours dans les yeux. « C'est quoi ton nom ? » Le garçon secoua la tête, pleurant plus fort.

« Waw-oo, Waw-oo, Waw-oo, …" Le garcon se mit en boule, pleurant de plus en plus, ses petites mains sales frottant les larmes, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Frustré, Kai frappa à nouveau, espérant le faire se taire. Ca fonctionna. Le garçon le regarda.

« Je suis Sacha ! » Le garçon mit une main sur sa poitrine. Puis il pointa le rouquin. « Et tu es… ? » Le garçon inclina la tête. Il ne répondit pas et pleurait toujours, mais Kai avait su attirer son attention. Le garçon recommença. Il se désigna. « Sacha. » Puis le roux. « Toi ? » Les yeux bleus de l'enfant se fermèrent à moitié. Il ne semblait pas comprendre du tout. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine.

« Saaa-ch-aa ? » Essaya-t-il. Puis il pointa un doigt vers Kai. « Too-a ? »

« Non ! » Kai tapa du pied, ce qui fit frémir le rouquin qui se recroquevilla à nouveau. Irrité, l'autre garçon le força à se rasseoir normalement. « Je suis Sacha. » Il se désigna à nouveau, puis l'autre. « Toi ? »

« Saaa-cha. » Cette fois le garçon désigna Kai, ce qui lui valut un sourire. Il se désigna. « To-a ? »

« Non… Quel est ton nom ? » Ces mots semblait rendre le garçon encore plus confus. Il fixa la bouche de Kai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Kai se répéta. L'enfant inclina la tête sur le côté, yeux fixés sur la bouche et les mains de l'autre. « Est-ce que c'est Waw-oo ? » A l'entente du mot qu'il connaissait, le garçon se dressa et regarda autour de lui, comme cherchant quelque chose. Kai se releva rapidement, cherchant du regard ce qui pouvait avoir fait réagir son colocataire ainsi.

« Waw-oo ? » Le garçon regardait partout furtivement, et finalement les larmes lui montèrent une fois de plus aux yeux. Il commença à hurler et Kai le frappa aussitôt, réalisant clairement que c'était la méthode pour empêcher le garçon de faire ce son affreux. Le hurlement stoppa et le garçon se massa la joue.

« Pas bien ! » S'exclama Kai en désignant l'enfant. L'autre inclina la tête en reculant, comme pour comprendre ce que l'autre essayait de lui faire faire. « C'est pas bien ! »

Le rouquin semblait perplexe, et il fit ce son encore, un peu comme le cri d'un chien ou d'un loup, qui sonnait dans toute la pièce. Kai leva à nouveau la main mais l'autre leva le bras pour le stopper.

« Pas bien ! » Cria Kai, et le hurlement s'arrêta. Le rouquin ne comprenait peut-être pas ce que l'autre voulait dire mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser faire. Il montra des dents et Kai fit de même, aucun ne détournant les yeux de l'autre. Finalement, cependant, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le sol et croisa les bras. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. « C'est quoi ton nom ? » Il ne répondit pas, ignorant l'autre garçon complètement. Se mettant en colère, Kai lui donna un coup de pied.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le rouquin pivota et se jeta à la gorge de Kai, mais il se fit intercepter par le concerné et les deux tombèrent au sol. Ils frappaient et griffaient, criant, hurlant. Le rouquin faisait ce son horrible et Kai répliquait dans un russe colérique. Ils s'agrippaient à la peau de l'autre, frappaient, donnaient des coups de pied, griffaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés.

Les spectateurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les deux garçons s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, attaquant sans relâche et ne s'appréciaient clairement pas du tout. Le rouquin était allongé sur le côté, prenant de profondes respirations et Kai s'était étalé sur son dos en toussant. Des yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers lui, quand soudainement une quinte de toux le prit.

La peur éclaira les yeux bleus et il le rejoignit rapidement, effrayé et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, mais ça ne changea rien. La toux était de pire en pire, et les yeux bleus regardaient autour de lui avec peur, espérant trouver de quoi l'aider.

« Saa-chaa ? » Demanda le garçon avec peur. Des yeux rouges se dirigèrent vers lui un bref instant, criant silencieusement à l'aide. Le rouquin acquiesça, comprenant le message, et il regarda en direction des barres. Plus vite que quiconque lui aurait donné crédit, il courut vers elles et se glissa entre elles facilement. Puis il se mit à courir. Il courut à travers le hall en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Le tout en criant après « Waw-oo ».

Un garde le vit et criant, courant vers lui pour le capturer. Le garçon ne sembla pas réaliser qu'on lui criait dessus. A la place, il pointa la cellule d'où il venait et se mit à crier « Sacha ! Sacha ! » encore et encore. L'homme fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la cellule, et voyant le garçon en train de tousser violemment allongé là, il se précipita et le souleva aussi.

On déposa les deux garçons dans l'aile médicale et la respiration de Kai s'apaisa lentement jusqu'à devenir passable. Il jeta un œil vers le rouquin qui lui avait sauvé la vie et lui murmura un bref merci. Le garçon acquiesça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon ne parle pas ? » demanda un des docteurs au garde qui les avait amenés.

« Ils l'ont trouvé dans la montagne. Il était avec un loup qui ne laissait personne l'approcher. Ils pensent qu'au moins pendant un moment, le garçon était là et le loup s'en occupait… Il ne fait que japper et pousser des hurlements bizarres. »

« Et le loup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Les types du développement, en bas, ont pensé qu'il ferait un spectre parfait pour le morveux quand il serait plus vieux. Ils sont en train de s'en occuper. »

« Magnifique… Ca pourrait être une des connexions les plus fortes que nous ayons jamais eues. Ca pourrait même être plus fort que les connexions dues au sang. » Le docteur était en train de marmonna et le garde hochait la tête une fois de temps en temps.

Kai regarda silencieusement le rouquin, ignorant aisément les adultes. Il le désigna. « Luka. » Le garçon inclina la tête. Puis Kai se désigna. « Sacha. » A nouveau le rouquin. « Luka. »

Puis ce fut le tour du gamin aux cheveux rouges. Il désigna Kai. « Sacha. » Puis lui-même « Luka. ». Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise acquiesça joyeusement et lui caressa la tête. Le garçon leva la tête pour mieux apprécier le contact puis se mit dans le lit à côté de Kai et les deux s'endormirent rapidement.

L'écran devint noir et la date apparut. Quatre jours plus tard.

Kai était assis à côté du petit roux, ses mains jouant encore avec la beyblade. Le plus petit regarda en sa direction, comme fasciné par ses mouvements. Il se rapprocha et regarda Kai trifouiller avec. Un certain respect traversa son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kai. Il sourit en plaçant la toupies sur le lanceur d'un geste expert avant de tirer sur la tige.

Raté. Rien ne se passa. Il n'avait pas su tirer toute la tige et la toupie tomba simplement sur le sol. Le nouveau venu inclina la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait clairement pas ce qu'il y avait de spécial à faire ça. Il jeta un œil à Kai comme s'il savait pourquoi mais celui-ci rougissait furieusement et récupéra la toupie pour faire un deuxième essai.

Tyson riait hystériquement en voyant Kai ne pas savoir tirer la tige de tout son long. C'était drôle et une erreur de débutant. Cependant, Kevin lui claqua de fermer son clapet, et que tout le monde avait fait cette erreur au moins une fois en commençant le beyblade et bien sûr… Il y a quatorze ans, Kai n'avait que deux ans.

L'enfant qui s'ennuyait soupira lourdement puis regarda ailleurs, il n'était plus intéressé. Il se leva et commença à marcher vers les barres. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et passa une main au travers. Rien ne se passa. Puis il passa une épaule… et rien ne se passa non plus. Un pied, la moitié de la tête, l'autre moitié, puis en entier. Kai leva les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait et vacilla.

« Luka ! 'eviens ici ! » Appela-t-il en se précipitant vers les barres avant de saisir son colocataire au poignet. Il se retrouva face à un air surpris qui montrait clairement que l'autre ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait rappelé. Soi ça, soit la manière dont on l'avait appelé. Il inclina la tête, chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas.

Le petit garçon avait quitté la cellule l'autre jour alors quel était le problème avec le fait de sortir maintenant. Kai pourrait d'ailleurs facilement l'accompagner à la taille des barres. Il jeta un regard en direction du hall. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans cet étrange endroit. On l'avait aussitôt amené dans la chambre, puis dans l'aire médicale, et à nouveau la chambre. Rien de plus.

« Tu ne sais pas fai'e de beyblade. Tu vas être blessé si tu so's sans savoi' ! » Les mots n'avaient aucun sens aux oreilles du rouquin. Il fixait la bouche de Kai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Kai soupira et souleva Dranzer, laissant l'autre enfant la regarder. « Beyblade » dit-il lentement, tentant de transmettre ce qu'était l'objet. L'enfant regarda l'objet, puis à nouveau Kai. « Dis-le. Beyblade. » Kai bougea la main vers sa bouche puis mima le fait de parler avec sa main.

« Bay-buh-lay-duh." Le garçon désigna la blade bleue, et Kai sourit, tendant le bras et caressa tendrement la tête de l'autre garçon pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien. Le rouquin tendit le bras et toucha le spectre qui, soudainement, se mit à briller d'une couleur rouge et une flèche de flamme en sortit à toute vitesse, léchant le doigt de l'enfant. « OW ! » Le garçon devint une véritable sirène en un instant, criant, hurlant, et secouant son doigt brûlé, le fourrant dans sa bouche alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Kai lui attrapa le bras et le tira rudement jusqu'au coin de la cellule. Il retira les doigts de la bouche du garçon et les claqua contre le sol, ce qui fit encore plus pleurer le garçon. La porte au bout du hall s'ouvrit et Kai lui murmura d'être silencieux. A sa grande surprise, le roux obéit. Les gardes apparurent et regardèrent dans la cellule.

Les deux garçons étaient assis d'un air innocent dans le coin et les gardes poursuivirent leur ronde, les ignorant complètement. Le rouquin siffla avec colère et remit rapidement son doigt dans sa bouche, léchant la brûlure et regardant Kai d'un air accusateur. L'autre haussa juste les épaules, regardant la toupie.

Le spectre brilla fièrement, et le petit bondit, se positionnant pour se cacher derrière ses bras. Kai ricana en réponse et la leva pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. « Pas feu ! » Insista le garçon, prononçant les premiers mots compréhensibles que Kai devait lui avoir appris durant les derniers jours. Le spectre brilla encore plus et le roux lui tira la langue. Une autre vague feu se propulsa vers lui et il jappa en s'écartant rapidement.

« Dahn-ze' a'ête de blesser mon Luka !" Claqua Kai en s'adressant à la toupie comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle obéisse. Les flèches de feu s'arrêtèrent aussitôt mais le spectre continuait à briller. Luka y jeta un regard noir de derrière le dos de Kai. « Elle ne voulait pas te blesser, p'omis ! » Même si le rouquin n'était clairement pas d'accord… si d'aventure il comprenait.

L'écran redevint noir et une autre date apparut. Le douze décembre, toujours quatorze ans plus tôt. Kai et le garçon qu'il avait appelé Luka, ils étaient dans une sorte d'installation faite pour l'entraînement chacun ayant une beyblade dans la main. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus faisait signe à celui aux cheveux rouges qui les suivait et celui-ci acquiesça lentement, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il répondait même parfois avec des mots simples ici et là. Dans leurs mains il y avait lanceur et tige et il était clair qu'ils étaient censés s'entraîner à les utiliser. Une fois de temps en temps, on leur disait d'arrêter de blablatter et de reprendre l'exercice.

« Répétez après moi !_ La victoire est la vie, nos ennemis seront défaits_! Et tirez la tige ! » Les garçons échangèrent des regards et Kai essaya de voir si le rouquin comprenait ce qu'on leur demandait, mais l'enfant hocha simplement la tête et ils s'accomplirent. Ils parlaient en babillage de bébés mais ils étaient assez proches de ce qu'on leur demandait de faire, et les cordes glissèrent à l'unisson.

Elles devaient ; Ils s'étaient apparemment entraînés toute la journée. Douze autres garçons étaient dans la salle. Ils avaient tous des carrures et des tailles différents, et la plupart n'avaient pas le même âge. Luka et Kai étaient clairement les plus jeunes. On les repérait grâce à leur petite taille et on les entendait à peine derrière les voix puissantes des autres garçons.

« La ictoi'e est la 'ie, nos zennemii se'ont défaits. » Entonnaient-ils, mais les sourires malins qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un l'autre montraient à quel point ils trouvaient ça stupide. Perdant en attention, Luka manqua la corde suivante. Ses yeux regardèrent en haut, en haut, vers le plafond qui semblait de plus en plus éloigné jusqu'à ce que-

« LES YEUX DROITS DEVANT MISERABLE ASTICOT ! » Il glapit quand une main lui saisit l'arrière de la tête, et il se retrouva soudainement à quatre pattes. Kai pivota et donna un bref coup de pied dans le menton de l'assaillant. Ce fut au tour de l'homme de glapir et il saisit rudement le garçon au cou. Luka regarda le chaos avec incrédulité, et les autres garçons étaient trop surpris pour bouger, ils regardaient le garde frapper Kai.

Furieux, le rouquin se jeta sur l'homme, plantant sauvagement ses dents dans la main de l'assaillant et l'homme cria, secouant la main (et Luka au passage) comme si elle était possédée.

« Ne lui pas de mal ! » Cria Kai en frappant l'homme une fois de plus. Accosté par les deux enfants, l'homme était perdu et les claqua l'un contre l'autre. Aussitôt, les deux le lâchèrent. Kai saisit la main de Luka et ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, plus vite que quiconque les aurait crus capable.

« ATTRAPEZ CES DEUX LA ET RAMENEZ-LES MOI ! » Cria le garde avec fureur tout en essayant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait de là où Luka l'avait mordu avec ses dents de bébé.

Il était inévitable qu'ils soient attrapés. Aucun enfant ne pourrait distancer un adulte, encore moins un groupe d'entre eux. Ils furent ramenés rudement et douloureusement an centre d'entraînement où ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés sur les genoux des gardes afin de recevoir la fessée de leur vie. A chaque frappe, ils pleuraient de plus en plus fort, hurlant avec tant de puissance que quelqu'un essaya même de faire taire Luka en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Mais l'enfant mordit la main qui avait osé le toucher une fois de plus et elle ne retenta pas l'expérience.

« Saloperie de cannibale ! » Kai les fusilla juste du regard et serra son colocataire tremblant contre lui, en colère, souffrant et ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. On les envoya tous les deux dans leur cellule sans dîner ce soir là. Ils restèrent là-bas la journée suivante sans eau ni nourriture, et c'est seulement au troisième jour qu'ils reçurent un peu d'eau à partager entre eux. Ca se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine où ils furent traînés hors de leur cellule et ramenés dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Répétez après moi ! _La victoire est la vie, nos ennemis seront défaits_! Et tirez la tige ! » Cria le garde. Cette fois ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et n'osèrent même pas lever les yeux de leur tâche. Ils avaient clairement appris leur leçon.

Le déroulement du temps donnait l'impression d'une ellipse alors que secondes et heures s'écoulaient, et que la date et l'horloge dans le coin en bas à droite bougeait à toute vitesse pour monter le temps entre le combat et le moment où ils furent libérés. Ceux qui regardaient la cassette, en revanche, avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Deux enfants (dont l'un comprenant à peine le monde qui l'entourait) malmenés et attaqués pendant qu'ils étaient forcés à pratiquer un sport qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour même comprendre. Ils doutaient que les garçons ne comprennent même ce qu'on leur demandait de répéter.

L'extrait suivant était daté du 24 décembre et commença à nouveau dans la cellule des garçons. Ils étaient allongés et discutaient (Luka avait apparemment appris plusieurs mots pendant le mois et demi qu'il avait passé là), dans leurs mains étaient leurs beyblade. C'était visiblement une constate, peu importe où ils étaient dans l'Abbaye, leurs toupies restaient avec eux.

Luka semblait préférer juste écouter Kai, cependant, il répondit une fois de temps à autres, mais en général il ne prêtait pas très attention au babillage enfantin. Il chantonnait doucement sans ouvrir la bouche, et les deux étaient bien dans leur cellule. La porte au fond du hall s'ouvrit et ils s'assirent pour regarder en sa direction.

Il y avait une femme, sa longue chevelure argent attachée dans une ravissante tresse, et ses yeux lumineux brillant dans le noir. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol et d'un mouvement de poignet, les barres coulissèrent et elle entra dans leur cellule. Elle était magnifique dans tous les sens du mot. Souriant, elle s'avança vers eux et Kai se jeta dans ses bras.

« Mama ! » s'exclama-t-il, la serrant avec force. Luka fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête d'un air confus. Il ne savait pas qui elle était et il ne connaissait pas le mot. La femme regarda vers lui et sourit.

« Eh bien Sacha ! Qui est ton ami ? » Demanda-t-elle en le taquinant, et il regarda vers le rouquin.

« C'est Luka ! Je lui ai donné son nom pa'ske il n'en avait pas ! Tu l'aimes bien ? » Il la regarda, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle n'aime pas le nom qu'il avait donné au garçon. Le visage de la femme se fit dur à ce moment, et elle donna l'impression d'être très en colère envers quelque chose, mais elle ravala sa furie et fit un demi sourire.

« Bien sûr mon ochochonya. Et est-ce que toi et ton ami aimeriez venir à la maison avec moi aujourd'hui ? » Derrière elle, le garde qui l'avait escortée s'interposa.

« Madame, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à prendre celui aux cheveux r… » Elle se redressa, soulevant Kai avec elle. Ses mots étaient froids, glacés même.

« Vous pouvez demander à mon père si j'ai l'autorisation d'emmener mes fils hors d'ici. »

« Vos fils… ? »

« Bien sûr, n'est-il pas ton frère Sacha ? » Elle regarda d'un air significatif le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui acquiesça.

« Si ! » S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Alors c'est réglé. » Elle regarda la roux avec un grand sourire. Quand elle tendit la main, il la saisit avec précautions, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il observait son beau visage. « Bonjour Luka, et si on rentrait à la maison, tu es d'accord ? » Il ouvrit de grands yeux et acquiesça lentement.  
« Méé-son ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement, tentant de comprendre le mot. Kai se mit à rayonner.

« On va te mont'er la maison ! » Le rouquin sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son colocataire et acquiesça.

La scène disparut, mais aucune nouvelle date n'apparut, et quand l'image revint, il semblait que la scène suivante se déroulait dans un autre environnement. On était dans une maison bien éclairée et décorée avec des douzaines de couleurs allant avec Noël. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Kai la traversa comme une flèche, riant de plaisir.

Luka était dans la bras de la mère de Kai, endormi profondément, sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle l'amenait précautionneusement à l'intérieur. Elle souriait chaleureusement à son fils et son nouveau pupille alors qu'ils rentraient. Un homme entra dans la pièce et regarda l'enfant dans les bras de la femme, un sourcil haussé.

« Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il lui prenait avec soin le petit garçon endormi. Il regarda avec attention l'enfant, comme cherchant quelque chose qui était ou aurait pu être là. Ne trouvant rien, il releva la tête vers sa femme.

« Luka… Du moins d'après Sacha. » répondit la femme alors qu'elle retirait ses bottes de neige. « Sacha, tes chaussures ! » cria-t-elle au garçon qui examinait le sapin. Il se retourna et aperçut l'homme.

« Papa ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de courir en sa direction, serrant contre lui les jambes de l'homme qui lui caressa la tête avec affection.

« Bonjour mon garçon. » Lui sourit-il, puis il se tourna vers sa femme. « Luka ? »

« Le nouveau camarade de chambre de Sacha à l'Abbaye… » Elle soupira lourdement mais sourit en regardant son fils. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer dans le salon pendant que papa et moi trouvons un endroit où Luka peut dormir ? » Kai acquiesça et détala, mais sembla penser un instant à quelque chose avant de revenir.

« Mama, est-ce que ce pè'e Noël dont tu m'as pa'lé la de'niè'e fois va aussi amener quekchose pou' Luka ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement en regardant son camarade endormi. Elle acquiesça cependant.

« Bien sûr, le père Noël apporte des cadeaux à tous les enfants sages. »

« Comme tu m'as appo'té Luka ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air joyeux. Le sourire de la femme se fâna.

« Je t'ai apporté Luka ? »

« Oui ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais m'appo'ter un cadeau, et puis Luka est venu ! C'est le meilleu' cadeau du Monde entier ! » Kai souriait brillamment et sa mère essaya de faire de même, mais elle croisait le regard de son mari et il était clair qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que son fils.

« Va t'amuser avec tes jouets mon chéri. » Murmura-t-elle, et l'enfant disparut de leur vue. Elle regarda son mari.

Les deux furent silencieux pendant un petit moment, montant les escaliers près de la porte et traversant une série d'allées. Durant tout ce temps, le petit garçon dormait, ne se rendant compte de rien de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Ses petites mains frémirent dans son sommeil, sa poigne sur sa beyblade diminuant alors qu'il était de plus en plus profondément perdu au pays des rêves.

La mère de Kai regarda ses mains, observant alors qu'elles bougeaient sur la toupie même durant son sommeil, elles se crispaient et se détendaient autour de ce qui n'aurait du n'être qu'un simple jouet. Quelques chose l'inquiétait, et c'était clairement écrit sur son visage. Ils atteignirent une porte, et elle l'ouvrit pour son mari qui entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers un lit en forme de voiture au centre de la pièce.

La pièce entière ressemblait beaucoup à une pouponnière, les murs peints d'un bleu plaisant, et le sol était un tapis pelucheux dans lequel on pouvait enfoncer les pieds. Il y avait des jouets et des petits livres alignés contre les murs et d'autres boites de jeux rangées sur le sol.

Le garçon remua légèrement lorsqu'on le posa sur le lit, son tee-shirt se relevant assez pour qu'on distingue un énorme bleu sur son dos. La femme ne put retenir un son étranglé, sa main se posant sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bleu. L'homme siffle de colère et leva le tee-shirt. On trouvait des cicatrices de toutes tailles et formes sur le corps du garçon. Il y avait des marques de morsures ressemblant à celles d'un chien sur ses épaules, et le même genre sur ses bras.

« Que lui est-il arrivé Aya ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme. Elle secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas.

« Je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser seul… pas le jour de Noël. Je devais le ramener avec Sacha… » Elle avança, retirant une mèche rouge du visage du petit garçon. « Sacha a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nom… Qu'il était en réalité celui qui l'avait nommé… »

« Appelle ton père, vois ce que tu peux trouver sur lui… Je suppose que je devrais aller au magasin, voir ce que je peux lui trouver pour Noël ? » L'enfant se retourna brusquement et heurta sa main, des yeux bleus clignèrent avec sommeil et il regarda autour de lui.

Il jappa à cause du choc en voyant l'homme aussi proche de lui et il recula à toute vitesse jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Horrifié quand il vit que Sacha n'était nulle part en vue, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. La peur commençait clairement à prendre possession de lui et les adultes ne savaient quoi faire.

« Luka ? » demanda la femme en tendant la main pour toucher son bras. Il la repoussa, levant ses bras devant son visage. « Je suis la mama de Sacha, tu te souviens ? » Il la regarda et sembla la reconnaître lentement. « C'est son papa… » Les yeux du garçon fixèrent l'homme.

« Pa…pa ? » Dit-il lentement, tâchant de bien prononcer le mot. L'homme fit un minuscule mouvement d'approbation, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas du garçon.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il poliment à l'enfant. L'enfant le fixa, regardant sa bouche bouger, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il croisa son regard alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Il jeta un œil vers la femme, mais elle ne l'aidait pas.

« Sacha ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement, cherchant à savoir où était passé son compagnon.

« Il est en bas. Nous pensions que tu aimerais peut-être te reposer… Tu t'es endormi pendant le trajet en voiture. » Le garçon regarda la femme alors qu'elle parlait. Il cligna, tentant de clarifier ses idées et de comprendre les mots. Il y en avait beaucoup qu'il n'avait jamais entendus, et encore plus qu'il avait entendus à des places qu'ils ne comprenait pas. Il regarda à nouveau l'homme, puis la femme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Sacha ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau, regardant dans la chambre, la fixant vraiment pour la première fois. C'était si différent des chambres de l'Abbaye qu'il peinait à y croire. Ici, c'était si chaleureux et accueillant. Il regarda les adultes. Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils essayaient d'avoir une conversation privée sans lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda l'homme, regardant Aya avec inquiétude. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Sacha a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nom… Peut-être qu'on ne lui a jamais appris à parler ? » Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux, aussi bruyants que le tonnerre, et ils levèrent les yeux. Et là, dans toute sa gloire, se tenait Voltaire Hiwatari, un Sacha riant d'un air extatique sous le bras.

« Ah, vous êtes tous là. J'ai trouvé ce petit voyou dans la cuisine en train de chaparder des casse-croûte du plateau. » Annonça-t-il, balançant doucement le garçon devant lui. Kai se mit à bruyamment, ses yeux emplis de gaieté.

« C'est pas v'ai ! Je voulais juste amener des cookies pou' Luka, il n'en a jamais mangé ! » Les parents se regardèrent à nouveau puis pointèrent leurs regards sur Voltaire. Le rouquin entre eux, en revanche, sembla littéralement s'envoler sur Kai, la tête baissée alors qu'il s'agrippait à l'autre garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Pépé, voici Luka ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement, ignorant l'apparence silencieuse et très peu assurée de son ami. L'homme baissa les yeux vers Luka et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est très bien Kai, maintenant… Pourquoi est-ce que toi et ton ami n'iraient pas tenter de combattre les défenses de la cuisine une fois de plus… Vois si vous serez attrapés par ces cuisiniers embêtants une fois de plus. » Le garçon acquiesça et entraîna son ami dans le hall avec lui. Enfin seuls, les parents regardèrent sévèrement l'homme qui avait également l'air sombre.

« Père, qui est ce garçon ? Il était à ton Abbaye avec Sacha. » Siffla Aya furieusement.

« Il est l'un des enfants qui étaient supposés naître à l'Abbaye. » Soupira lourdement l'homme en levant une main contre son visage.

« Supposé naître ?! » fit son beau-fils furieux.

« Oui… A la dernière minute, la femme qui le portait et son enfant à naître on disparu. Boris les a pourchassés ces deux dernières années, je viens d'apprendre qu'ils avaient retrouvé le garçon en Sibérie… de tout ce qui était possible, un garçon s'en occupait. On n'a pas retrouvé la femme. On a ramené l'enfant à l'Abbaye et je suppose qu'il a été placé dans la même chambre… »

« Cellule. » l'interrompit sa fille avec colère.

« …que Kai. »

« C'est Sacha, père. »

« Il sera toujours Kai pour moi. » Répliqua-t-il. « Et pour ce qui est du garçon… Je doute qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis un mois. Boris dit qu'il a légèrement appris à parler, mais… »

« Nous l'adoptons. » Dit soudainement Aya. Son mari se tourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Voltaire haussa juste un sourcil. « Et nous lui apprendrons à parler. » Ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Tu sors vraiment des normes des fois, ma fille, pour ramasser chaque animal errant de ce côté de Moscou à Tokyo. » Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tes sept autres petits orphelins ne te causent pas assez de problèmes pour que tu en veuilles un de plus ? »

« Si tu appelles mes _enfants_'petits orphelins', alors non, ils ne m'en causent pas assez. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que nous gagnons bien assez pour tous nous entretenir, ici. » Dit-elle simplement en avançant pour embrasser son père sur la joue. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu restes pour dîner ou est-ce que tu vas quitter ta seule famille au risque de passer pour un vieux ronchon. » demanda-t-elle les yeux dansants.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de te convaincre de ne pas adopter ce garçon ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tournait pour suivre sa fille dans le hall.

« Pas le moindre, de plus, Sacha se mutinerait sans le moindre doute si tu envisageais de lui retirer son 'cadeau'. »

« Oh, j'ai si peur, un gamin se mutinant, mais que devient le monde ? » rétorqua Voltaire en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il progressait dans le hall.

L'écran devint noir un instant et Mariah en profita pour mettre en pause. Elle regarda les Bladebreakers qui étaient ceux ayant le plus d'expérience quant à Voltaire. Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant à la manière de poser sa question de manière appropriée.

Pour elle, Voltaire ne semblait pas être un homme mauvais. Peut-être montait-il vite sur ses grands chevaux, et il semblait vouloir appeler Kai d'un nom différent que ses parents, et pourtant… Il était étrangement acceptant face à tout ce qu'il se passait. Il avait accepté la décision rapide de sa fille d'adopter Luka, et il semblait quelqu'un que Kai admirait et en qui il avait confiance. Il semblait même le genre à passer de la monnaie à son petit fils sous la table (au grand désespoir des parents dudit petit fils.). Quoi qu'il en soit… Pas une mauvaise personne. Certainement pas une personne qui espérait s'emparer du Monde à la tête d'une armée de spectres vouée à la destruction et qui manipulerait génétiquement Tala et tuerait ses propres enfants.

Ce fut cependant Emily qui parvint le mieux à l'exprimer. Elle posa sur la table la boisson qu'elle buvait et posa son menton sur ses mains. Ses doigts étaient entremêlés et elle semblait dans un état de profonde réflexion. Finalement, elle parla.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se produire pour changer ces gens à ce point ? Kai aujourd'hui n'envisagerait même pas de rire comme il le fait ici, et même si je saisis le fait que Tala… Luka… ne parle pas très bien, il n'agit sûrement pas comme le cube de glace sans émotions de maintenant… Cet homme, Voltaire, il ne semble même pas être ce sale type que nous connaissons et haïssons aussi… »

« Ouais, je sais… Mais d'un autre côté, ça s'est produit il y a quatorze ans. Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quatorze ans. » Marmonna Enrique bien qu'il ait l'air pensif également. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de satisfaire leur curiosité, et c'était de poursuivre le film.

Pourtant, il était difficile de penser que ce film disait la vérité, et que ces gens seraient un jour ceux qui tenteraient de s'emparer du Monde. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune illusion de grandeur mégalomane, ou même de discussion concernant une attaque du Monde quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils semblaient une famille heureuse souhaitant fêter Noël ensemble. La seule partie qui donnait l'impression d'être fondamentalement mauvaise était l'Abbaye. L'entraînement que les garçons avaient commencé était ridicule, surtout quand ils étaient disciplinés par les gardes. C'était quelque chose que peu des bladers de la salle pouvaient supporter, et encore moins souhaiter à quiconque. Certainement pas deux enfants qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que signifiait le beyblade ou même ce que c'était.

La manière dont les graines de leur future personnalité avaient été plantées était cependant évidente. Les adolescents que tous connaissaient aujourd'hui traitaient le beyblade comme si c'était plus qu'un sport, comme si c'était leurs vies. Ce n'était pas un jeu pour eux. Les Demolition Boys en particulier agissaient comme si c'était quelque chose de complètement et totalement sans pitié, et agissaient comme tel.

Ils combattaient comme s'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille, et pourquoi pas ? Quand on considérait que, si jeunes, leur vie étaient formées de manière à être un champ de bataille. On leur enseignait à combattre et à attaquer… Ils étaient entraînés à être des petits zombies qui écoutaient tout ce que les gardes de l'Abbaye leur disaient.

Si leurs vies entières avaient été comme ce qu'ils venaient de voir, alors il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient considérer le beyblade comme un jeu. Il était même encore plus évident que la vraie valeur du jeu (être un jeu justement) allait leur échapper totalement. Ils ne pouvaient, après tout, comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à ça, si tout ce qu'ils faisaient était d'y être entraînés comme si c'était un travail.

Les petites mentions concernant le loup, en revanche, avaient surpris toute la salle. Imaginer un enfant jeté dans la nature qui, comme dans l'histoire de Remus et Romulus, était retrouvé par un loup qui s'en était occupé jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve, ça avait quelque chose du conte de fée. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas dans la vie réelle.

Les loups étaient très protecteurs envers leurs petits, ou même envers tout enfant, mais la rareté d'une telle situation était sidérant. Que Tala ait survécu jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve avait été assez pour rendre incrédules les bladers. Le froid de la Russie était suffisant pour tuer n'importe quel enfant, même solide, et pourtant il avait réussi à survivre avec la seule chaleur d'un loup pendant un bon moment. Un moment si long que, à partir du moment où il avait été assez conscient pour apprendre à parler jusqu'au moment où on l'avait trouvé, il avait été complètement abandonné par la société et ne savait s'exprimer que par le langage que le loup avait employé et lui avait appris.

Les morsures sur les bras et les épaules du garçon étaient de claires indications quant au fait qu'il avait été transporté par l'animal à un moment, et qu'on l'avait tiré et traîné pour le sortir de là. Et pourtant, le garçon était en vie. Malgré l'improbabilité de cette situation, et il était vivant, et il s'était retrouvé, entre toutes les personnes possibles, avec Kai.

Son histoire semblait plus fantastique que n'importe quoi d'autre, et les adolescents dans la pièce la trouvaient difficile à croire. Cependant, ils devaient poursuivre leur visionnage pour comprendre, et lentement mais sûrement, Mariah leva la télécommande qu'elle avait ramassée plus tôt, et appuya sur le bouton de lecture.

* * *

**J'aime surnommer ce chapitre "La cruauté des enfants" _(rires)_. J'ai toujours trouvé le début adorable et cruel à la fois ^^ **  
**En tout cas, concernant le problème de langage de Kai, en anglais il a quelques soucis de prononciations que je n'arrivais pas à retransmettre en français. J'ai hésité entre lui faire prononcer les "s" "ch" et ne pas lui faire réussir à dire les "r"... Et les seconds ont gagné parce qu'à ce moment ça me semblait plus compréhensible. Maintenant j'en doute, mais tant pis ! Ce défaut de langage a après tout une certaine importance dans le chapitre suivant ^^ C'est presque tout ce que je vous dit et je vous spoile très peu.**  
**A la prochaine ! (J'essaierais d'aller vite mais je ne promets rien !)**


End file.
